Pingu (Rayman)
ThomasFan360's Video Game Spoofs of ''Rayman ''franchise. Cast *Pingu as Rayman *Pingo as Houdini *Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy *Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy *Hatchlings as Electoons *Pingj as Tarayzan *Punki as The Musician *Pingg as Joe *Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark *Evil Hatchlings as Antitoons *Tweaky as Moskito *The Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones *Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters *Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman *Pongi as Photographer *Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax *Lefou as Mr. Stone *Princess Morbucks as Space Mama *Darth Vader as Mr. Skops *Cosmo (from Sonic X) as Raybeauty *Robby as Globox *Mr. Penganaide as Murfy *The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies *Pingi as Ly the Fairy *Bomb as Clark *Grandpa (Maternal) as Polokus *Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander as Baby Globoxes *Amy Rose as Uglette *Pingo's Father as Sam the Snake *Crush (from Finding Nemo) as Carmen the Whale *Dave as Admiral Razorbeard *Tick Tock as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Sheriff of Nottingham as Ninjaws *Pokemon Villains as The Zombie Chickens *Scratch as Axel *Grounder as Foutch *Peter Perfect (from Wacky Races) as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Pikatwo, Entei, Electivire, Jessie's Mimikyu, and Rico's Fearow (Pokémon) as The Robo Pirates *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as Jano *Dr. Eggman as Grolem 13 *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as The Robot Dinosaur *Pinocchio as Brainox *Alice as Bimbette *Cody as Catastrox *Wart/Arthur as Hardrox *Wendy Darling as Oktette *Michael Darling as Globber *John Darling as Globs *Sailor John (from Thomas and Friends) as The General *Various Animals as The Minisaurus Beasts *Coachman's Minions (from Pinocchio) as Spiders *Pirates (from Peter Pan) as Jano's Guards *Horned King's Guards as Caterpillars *General Grievous as Biditank *Madame Mim as Chenille *Jane Porter as Betina *Danny Darling as Cookie *Tarzan as Lac-Mac *Penny as Flips *Victor Quartermaine as Rigatoni *Rasputin as Inspector Grub *Ludmilla as Grub's Girlfriend *Clover (from Papa Louie) as Tily *Vitani (from The Lion King) as Razorwife *Eddy's Brother as Henchman 800 *Johnny Cuba as Henchman 1000 *Oliver the Vast as Evil Globox *Sigrid (from Theodore Tugboat) as Globette *Edwin Jones as Otto Psi *Dai Station as Romeo Patti *Evan Evans as Gonzo *Sykes (from Oliver and Company) as Andre *The Goons (from Pinocchio) as The Dark Lums *The Gangreen Gang as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Captain Hook as Count Razoff *Red Jessica as Begoniax *Gaston's Guards as The Knaarens *Gaston as Reflux *Clayton as Serguei *Clayton's Men as Raving Rabbids *Aku Aku as The Bubble Dreamer *Prince Charming as The Magician *Shere Khan as Eater of the Seas *Zorran as Rock Golem *Cabot (Theodore Tugboat) as Carnivora *Prince John as Big Bird *Meowrice as El Stomacho *Flash Dashing as Creveton *Madame Medusa as Voodoo Mama *Matriarch as Edith Up *Catty as Helena Handbasket *Prissy as Annetta Fish *Giddy as Holly Luya *Monstro as Big Mama *Maisie (from The Brave Little Toaster) as Barbara *Devious Diesel (from Thomas and Friends) as The Toad *Maleficent's Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Minotaurs *The Dragon (The Pagemaster) as The Dragon *Preston (Wallace and Gromit) as Giant *The Horned King as Madman *S.C.Ruffey and his Gang of Foolish Freight Cars as Darkness *Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) as Elysia *Lulu Caty as Aurora *Susu Caty as Twila *Mimi Caty as Estella *Jessie (Toy Story) as Selena *Sally Seaplane (TUGS) as Ursula *Yum Yum as Emma *and more Movies Used *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Footage Pingu Footage Season 1 *Hello Pingu *Pingu Delivers the Mail *Pingu Looks After the Egg *The New Arrival *Pingu Goes Fishing *Jealousy *Hide and Seek *Barrel of Fun *Pingu Plays Fish Tennis *Skiing *Sledging *Lost Baby *Ice Hockey *Pingu Runs Away *Building Igloos *Pingu and Pinga Stay Up *Music Lessons *Little Accidents *School Time *Pingu's Ice Cave *Pingu's Dream *Grandpa is Ill *Pingu and Pinga at Home *Noise *Pingu and the Barrel Organ *Pingu's Circus Season 2 *Pingu at the Doctor's *Pingu's Admirer *Pingu and the Seagull *Pingu Goes Ice Surfing *Pingu's First Kiss *Pingu's Curling Game *Pingu the Icicle Musician *Pingu the Chef *Pingu's Family Celebrate Christmas *Pingu Goes Away *Pingu the Photographer *Pingu's New Kite *Pingu and the Many Packages *Pingu the Conjurer's Apprentice *Pingu's Birthday *Pingu at the Funfair *Pingu the Babysitter *Pingu Cannot Lose *Pingu and the Game of Fish *Pingu Gets a Bicycle *Pingu's Visit to the Hospital *Pingu on the School Excursion *Pingu and Pinga at the Kindergarten *Pingu and the Strangers *Pingu Helps His Mother *Pingu Builds a Snowman Season 3 *Pingu Goes Cross Country Skiing *Pingu at the Museum *Pingu's Grandpa Comes to Stay *Pingu's Long Journey *Pingu Pretends to be Ill *Pingu the Painter *Pingu's Trick *Pingu and the Mother Bird *Pingu Quarrels With His Mother *Pingu and the Message in a Bottle *Pingu Has an Idea *Pingu Breaks a Vase *Pingu and the Paper Plane *Pingu Takes Revenge *Pingu Makes a Mistake *Pingu and the Toy *Pingu the Superhero *Pingu and the Fishing Competition *Pingu and the Letter *Pingu Feels Left Out *Pingu Wins First Prize *Pingu and the Ghost (August 8, 1996) *Pingu and the Postcard *Pingu's Discovery *Pingu Steals *Pingu and the Lost Ball Season 4 *Pingu's Disadvantage *Pingu Refuses To Help *Pingu the Mountaineer *Pingu and the Big Fish *Pingu Shows What He Can Do *Pingu Clears the Snow *Pingu Has a Day Off *Pingu the Archer *Pingu Gets a Warning *Pingu and the Magnet *Pingu Gets Help *Pingu in Paradise *Pingu's Dangerous Joke *Pingu the Pilot *Pingu Teases Pinga *Pingu's Wish *Pingu is Curious *Pingu Gets Organised *Pingu Builds a Tower *Pingu the King *Pingu the Baker *Pingu and the Doll *Pingu Helps Grandfather *Pingu Has a Bad Day *Pingu Loses the Bet *Pingu and His Cup Season 5 *Pingu's Bouncy Fun (August 1, 2003) *Pingu Finishes the Job *Pingu Digs a Hole *Pingi's Valentine Card *Pingu Wants to Fly *Pingu's Windy Day *Pinga's Lost Rabbit *Pingu's Moon Adventure *Pinga Sleepwalks *Pingu the Snowboarder *Pinga has Hiccups *Like Father Like Pingu *Pingu's Ice Sculpture *Pinga's Balloon *Pingu and the Knitting Machine *Pingu's Balancing Act *Pingu Gets Lost *Pingu and Pinga Go Camping *Stinky Pingu *Pingu and the Band *Pingu and the Snowball *Pingu Sticks Up *Pingu and the Doorbell *Pingu Plays Tag *Pingu's Pancakes *Pingu's Bedtime Shadows Season 6 *Pingu's Sledge Academy *Pingu and the Hose *Pottery Pingu *Pingu and the Litter *Mother's New Hat *Poor Pinga *Pinga in a Box *Pingu and the Present *Pingu and the Toyshop *Pingu and the Paper Mache *Sore Tummy Pingu *Pingu Gets Carried Away *Pingu and the School Pet *Pampering Pingu *Green Eyed Pingu *Pingu Wraps Up *Pingu and the Fish Flute *Pingu Boogaloo *Pingu and the Daily Igloo *Pingu and the Rubberband Plane *Pingu and the Braces *Pingu's Big Catch *Pingu and the New Scooter *Pingu and the Paint *Pingu Makes a Big Splash *Pingu and the Abominable Snowman Specials *Pingu at the Wedding Party *Pingu: A Very Special Wedding Columbia Footage *The Angry Birds Movie Woody Woodpecker Footage *Knock Knock (Andy Panda series) *Woody Woodpecker *The Screwdriver *Pantry Panic *$21 a Day (Once a Month) *The Hollywood Matador *Ace in the Hole *The Loan Stranger *The Screwball *The Dizzy Acrobat *Ration Bored *The Barber of Seville *The Beach Nut *Ski for Two *Chew-Chew Baby *Woody Dines Out *The Dippy Diplomat *The Loose Nut *Who's Cookin' Who? *Bathing Buddies *The Reckless Driver *Fair Weather Fiends *Musical Moments from Chopin *Smoked Hams *The Coo Coo Bird *Well Oiled *Solid Ivory *Woody the Giant Killer *The Mad Hatter *Banquet Busters *Pixie Picnic (cameo) *Wacky-Bye Baby *Wet Blanket Policy *Wild and Woody! *Drooler's Delight *Puny Express *Sleep Happy *Wicket Wacky *The Redwood Sap *The Woody Woodpecker Polka *Destination Meatball *Born to Peck *Stage Hoax *Woodpecker in the Rough *Scalp Treatment *The Great Who-Dood-It *Termites from Mars *What's Sweepin' *Buccaneer Woodpecker *Operation Sawdust *Wrestling Wrecks *Belle Boys *Hypnotic Hick *Hot Noon *Socko in Morocco *Alley to Bali *Under the Counter Spy *Hot Rod Huckster *Real Gone Woody *A Fine Feathered Frenzy *Convict Concerto *Helter Shelter *Witch Crafty *Private Eye Pooch *Bedtime Bedlam *Square Shootin' Square *Bunco Busters *The Tree Medic *After the Ball *Get Lost *Chief Charlie Horse *Woodpecker from Mars *Calling All Cuckoos *Niagara Fools *Arts and Flowers *Woody Meets Davy Crewcut *Red Riding Hoodlum *Box Car Bandit *The Unbearable Salesman *International Woodpecker *To Catch a Woodpecker *Round Trip to Mars *Dopey Dick the Pink Whale *Fodder and Son *Misguided Missile *Watch the Birdie *Half Empty Saddles *His Better Elf *Everglade Raid *Tree’s a Crowd *Jittery Jester *Tomcat Combat *Log Jammed *Panhandle Scandal *Woodpecker in the Moon *The Tee Bird *Romp in a Swamp *Kiddie League *Billion Dollar Boner *Pistol Packin' Woodpecker *Heap Big Hepcat *Ballyhooey *How to Stuff a Woodpecker *Bats in the Belfry *Ozark Lark *Southern Fried Hospitality *Fowled Up Falcon *Poop Deck Pirate *The Bird Who Came to Dinner *Gabby's Diner *Sufferin' Cats *Franken-Stymied *Busman's Holiday *Phantom of the Horse Opera *Woody's Kook-Out *Home Sweet Homewrecker *Rock-a-Bye Gator *Room and Bored *Rocket Racket *Careless Caretaker *Tragic Magi *Voo-Doo Boo-Boo *Crowin' Pains *Little Woody Riding Hood *Greedy Gabby Gator *Robin Hoody Woody *Stowaway Woody *The Shutter Bug *Coy Decoy *The Tenant's Racket *Short in the Saddle *Tepee for Two *Science Friction *Calling Dr. Woodpecker *Dumb Like a Fox *Saddle Sore Woody *Woody's Clip Joint *Skinfolks *Get Lost! Little Doggy *Freeway Fracas *Roamin' Roman *Three Little Woodpeckers *Woodpecker Wanted *Fractured Friendship *Birds of a Feather *Canned Dog Feud *Janie Get Your Gun *Sioux Me *What's Peckin' *Rough Riding Hood *Lonesome Ranger *Woody and the Beanstalk *Hassle in a Castle *The Big Bite *Astronut Woody *Practical Yolk *Monster of Ceremonies *Sissy Sheriff *Have Gun, Can't Travel *The Nautical Nut *Hot Diggity Dog *Horse Play *Secret Agent Woody Woodpecker *Chilly Chums *Lotsa Luck *Fat in the Saddle *Peck of Trouble *Feudin Fightin-N-Fussin' *A Lad in Bagdad *One Horse Town *Woody the Freeloader *Hook Line and Stinker *Little Skeeter *Woody's Knight Mare *Tumble Weed Greed *Ship A'hoy Woody *Prehistoric Super Salesman *Phoney Pony *Seal on the Loose *Wild Bill Hiccup *Coo Coo Nuts *Hi-Rise Wise Guys *Buster's Last Stand *All Hams on Deck *Flim Flam Fountain *Sleepy Time Chimes *The Reluctant Recruit *How to Trap a Woodpecker *Woody's Magic Touch *Kitty from the City *The Snoozin' Bruin *Shanghai Woody *Indian Corn *Gold Diggin' Woodpecker *Pecking Holes in Poles *Chili Con Corny *Show Biz Beagle *For the Love of Pizza *The Genie with the Light Touch *Bye, Bye, Blackboard Mario Footage *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels (1986) *Super Mario Bros. 2 (1988) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1988) *Super Mario Land (1989) *Super Mario World (1990) *Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins (1992) *Super Mario All-Stars (1993) *Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World (1994) *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (1995) *Super Mario 64 (1996) *Super Mario Bros. Deluxe *Super Mario Advance (2001) *Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3 (2002) *Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3 (2003) *New Super Mario Bros. (2006) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *New Super Mario Bros. Wii (2009) *Super Mario Galaxy 2 (2010) *Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition (2010) *Super Mario 3D Land (2011) *New Super Mario Bros. 2 (2012) *New Super Mario Bros. U (2012) *New Super Luigi U (2013) *Super Mario 3D World (2013) *Super Mario Maker (2015) *Super Mario Run (2016) *Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Pokemon Footage *Pokemon (TV Series) (1997) *Pokémon: The First Movie *Pokémon: The Movie 2000 *Pokémon 3: The Movie *Pokémon 4Ever *Pokémon Heroes *Jirachi Wish Maker *Destiny Deoxys *Lucario and the Mystery of Mew *Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea *The Rise of Darkrai *Giratina and the Sky Warrior *Arceus and the Jewel of Life *Zoroark—Master of Illusions *White—Victini and Zekrom *Black—Victini and Reshiram *Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice *Genesect and the Legend Awakened *Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction *Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel *I Choose You Disney Footage *Finding Nemo (2003) *Robin Hood (1973) *The Fox and the Hound (1981) *Pinocchio (1940) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Tarzan (1999) *The Rescuers (1977) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *Oliver and Company (1988) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (1999) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Dumbo (1941) Dreamworks Footage *Penguins of Madagascar Wacky Races Footage *See-Saw to Arkansas/Creepy Trip to Lemon Twist *Why Oh Why Wyoming/Beat the Clock to Yellow Rock *Mish-Mash Missouri Dash/Idaho a Go-Go *The Baja-Ha-Ha Race/Real Gone Ape *Scout Scatter/Free Wheeling to Wheeling *By Rollercoaster to Upsan Downs/The Speedy Arkansas Traveler *The Zippy Mississippi Race/Traffic Jambalaya *Hot Race at Chillicothe/The Wrong Lumber Race *Rhode Island Road Race/The Great Cold Rush Race *Wacky Race to Ripsaw/Oils Well That Ends Well *Whizzin' to Washington/The Dipsy Doodle Desert Derby *Eeny, Miny Missouri Go!/The Super Silly Swamp Sprint *The Dopey Dakota Derby/Dash to Delaware *Speeding for Smogland/Race Rally to Raleigh *Ballpoint, Penn. or Bust!/Fast Track to Hackensack *The Ski Resort Road Race/Overseas Hi-Way Race *Race to Racine/The Carlsbad or Bust Bash Flipline Footage *Papa Louie Games Smallfilms Footage *Ivor the Engine Crash Bandicoot Footage *Crash Bandicoot 1 (1996) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) (PlayStation 1) (Mairou's 2nd Channel's Version) *Crash Team Racing (1999) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bash (2000) (PlayStation 1) (AkusaChan's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 4: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) (PlayStation 2) (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart (2003) (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 5: Twinsanity (2004) (PlayStation 2) (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) (PlayStation 2) (MrRobotsville's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 6: Clash of the Titans (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Bandicoot 7: Mind Over Mutant (PlayStation 2) (Superweapon667's Version) *Crash Nitro Kart 2 (IOS) (PeteThePlayer's Version) *Crash N Sane Trilogy (PlayStation 4) (GarlandTheGreat's Version) Shrek Footage *Shrek (2001) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Shrek the Third (2007) Thomas and Friends Footage *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *Come for the Ride (Song) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Thomas's Anthem (Song) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Percy Proves a Point (George Carlin) *Better Late Than Never (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Harold the Helicopter (Song) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Accidents will Happen (Song) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Let's Have a Race (Song) *James Goes Buzz Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Bertie's Chase (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US) *Woolly Bear (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure (George Carlin) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Sleeping Beauty (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas and Stepney (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Rock 'n' Roll (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Don't Judge a Book By Its Cover (Song) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *You Can't Win (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Toby (song) *It's Great To Be An Engine! (Song) *Mind that Bike (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Bulls Eyes (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Four Little Engines (George Carlin) *Little Engines (Song) *Sir Topham Hatt (Song) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *Busy Going Backwards (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Night Train (Song) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (Alec Baldwin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *A Big Surprise for Percy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *The Snow Song *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Donald's Duck (Song) *Percy's Seaside Trip (Song) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Jack Jumps In (Alec Baldwin) *A Friend in Need (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo (Song) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *Best Dressed Engine (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *Bill, Ben and Fergus (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jack Owns Up (Michael Brandon) *On Site with Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *The Work Song *Thomas' Trusty Friends (Michael Brandon) *Alfie Has Kittens (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *The Tortoise and the Hare (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Moles (Michael Brandon) *One Friendly Family (Song) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Sounds (Song) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *A World Around You (Song) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Surprises (Song) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Emily (Song) *Determination (Song) *Patience is a Virtue (Song) *Ode to Gordon (Song) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Hide and Peep (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) 20th Century Fox Footage *Anastasia (1997) *Bartok the Magnificent (1999) Cartoon Network Footage *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) *The Powerpuff Girls (1998) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) TUGS Footage *Sunshine (episode) *Pirate *Trapped *Jinxed *Quarantine *High Winds *Ghosts *Up River *Warrior (episode) *High Tide *Munitions *Regetta *Big Freeze Theodore Tugboat Footage *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision 20th Century Fox *The Pagemaster (1994) BBC Footage *Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (1995) Mimi, Susu, and Lulu Caty *Mimi Caty Episodes *Susu Caty Episodes *Lulu Caty Episodes Xiram Footage *The Thief and the Cobbler (1993) Warner Bros. *Gay Purr-ee (1962) Fox Kids *Mad Jack The Pirate (1998) Gallery Pingu as Rayman.gif|Pingu as Rayman Pingo as Houdini.png|Pingo as Houdini Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy.png|Mother Peng-Pride as Betilla the Fairy Chuck as Bzzit.png|Chuck as Bzzit/Mozzy The Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Hatchlings as Electoons Pingj as Tarayzan.jpg|Pingj as Tarayzan Punki as The Musician.jpg|Punki as The Musician Pingg as Joe.jpg|Pingg as Joe Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark.jpg|Giant Walrus as Mr. Dark The Evil Hatchlings as Electoons.png|Evil Hatchlings as Antitoons Tweaky as Moskito.png|Tweaky as Moskito The Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones.png|Woody Woodpecker Villains as Livingstones Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters.jpg|Super Mario Bros. Villains as Hunters Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman.gif|Evil Pingu as Dark Rayman Pongi as Photographer.jpg|Pongi as Photographer Lord_Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad as Mr. Sax LeFou.jpg|Lefou as Mr. Stone Princess Morbucks.png|Princess Morbucks as Space Mama Darth Vader Rock by DarsamNorogh zps16450332.jpg|Darth Vader as Mr. Skops Cosmo (Sonic X) as RayBeauty.png|Cosmo as Raybeauty Robby as Globox.jpg|Robby as Globox Mr. Penganaide as Murfy.jpg|Mr. Penganaide as Murfy The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies.png|The Mayor, Pingu's Aunts, The Twins and Pinga as The Teensies Pingi as Ly the Fairy.png|Pingi as Ly the Fairy Mr Bomb as Clark.png|Bomb as Clark Grandpa (Pingu) as Polokus.png|Grandpa (Maternal) as Polokus Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander as Baby Globoxes.png|Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander as Baby Globoxes Mrs Amy Rose as Uglette.png|Amy Rose as Uglette Pingo's Father as Sam.png|Pingo's Father as Sam the Snake Mr Crush as Carmen.png|Crush as Carmen the Whale Mr. Dave as Admiral Razorbeard.png|Dave as Admiral Razorbeard Tick Tock as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey.png|Tick Tock as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey Sheriff of Nottingham as Ninjaws.png|Sheriff of Nottingham as Ninjaws thea74.png|Pokemon Villains as The Zombie Chickens Scratch as Axel.png|Scratch as Axel grounder-adventures-of-sonic-the-hedgehog-8.83.jpg|Grounder as Foutch PETER PERFECT 2.jpg|Peter Perfect as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) Pikatwo, Entei, Electivire, Jessie's Mimikyu, and Rico's Fearow as The Robo Pirates.png|Pikatwo, Entei, Electivire, Jessie's Mimikyu, and Rico's Fearow as The Robo Pirates Giovanni in who ash ketrchum.jpg|Giovanni as Jano Dr. Eggman in Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Grolem 13 Bear (The Fox & The Hound).jpg|Bear as The Robot Dinosaur Pinocchio.png|Pinocchio as Brainox Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg|Alice as Bimbette MrCodyandMarahute-01.jpg|Cody as Catastrox Mr Arthur (The Sword in the Stone).jpg|Wart/Arthur as Hardrox Wendy Transparent.png|Wendy Darling as Oktette Michael Darling in Peter Pan.jpg|Michael Darling as Globber John Darling.jpg|John Darling as Globs Sailor_John.jpg|Sailor John as The General Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Various Animals as The Minisaurus Beasts Gate.jpg|Coachman's Minions as Spiders Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7071.jpg|Pirates as Jano's Guards TheBlackcauldron-disneyscreencaps.com-2037-1-.jpg|Horned King's Guards as Caterpillars The_General.png|General Grievous as Biditank Madam Mim.jpg|Madame Mim as Chenille Jane_clipart.png|Jane Porter as Betina Mr_Danny_1.jpg|Danny Darling as Cookie Tarzan_Character.png|Tarzan as Lac-Mac Penny (The Rescuers).jpg|Penny as Flips Victor Quartermaine.png|Victor Quartermaine as Rigatoni Rasputin 2.png|Rasputin as Inspector Grub Ludmilla.jpg|Ludmilla as Grub's Girlfriend No_057_Clover.jpg|Clover as Tily Vitani as Razorwife.png|Vitani as Razorwife Eddy's Brother.jpg|Eddy's Brother as Henchman 800 Johnny Cuba.png|Johnny Cuba as Hunchman 1000 Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver the Vast as Dark Globox Mr. Edwin Jones the steam the engine driver when Ivor the train had steam up he would make pot of tea.jpg|Edwin Jones as Romeo Patti The Railway Llaniog station these Dai station with little green Ivor tank engine Cartoon Animation.jpg|Dai Station as Romeo Patti F2.gif|Evan Evans as Gonzo Sykes-0.jpg|Sykes as Andre Gate.jpg|The Goons as The Dark Lums Gangreen_Gang.png|The Gangreen Gang as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar Mr_Captain_hook_as_dr_z.jpg|Captain Hook as Count Razoff RedJess.jpg|Red Jessica as Begoniax Gaston's_Buddies.jpg|Gaston's Guards as The Knaarens Gaston_vain.gif|Gaston as Reflux the Knaaren Mr_Clayton_as_jedite.jpg|Clayton as Serguei Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-7532-1-.jpg|Clayton's Men as Raving Rabbids Mr AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku as The Bubble Dreamer Prince_Charming.jpg|Prince Charming as The Magician Monstro.jpg|Monstro as Big Mama Maisie.png|Maisie as Barbara MainDieselCGI.png|Devious Diesel as The Toad Maleficent's_Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons as Minotaurs Prince john robin hood.gif|Prince John as Big Bird Meowrice.jpg|Meowrice as El Stomacho Screenshot 2016-09-29 13.05.39.png|Flash Dashing as Creveton Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Voodoo Mama Iceradumbo0500.jpg|Matriarch as Edith Up Prissy.jpg|Catty as Helena Handbasket The_Elephant_Giddy.jpg|Prissy as Annetta Fish MrsCatty.jpg|Giddy as Holly Luya Richard_Tyler_at_the_mercy_of_the_dragon.png|The Dragon as The Dragon Preston.jpg|Preston as Giant Horned King.jpg|The Horned King as Madman ToadStandsBy4.png|S.C.Ruffey and his Gang of Foolish Freight Cars as Darkness Sigrid-TheodoreTugboat.png|Sigrid as Elysia Lulu Caty 2.jpg|Lulu Caty as Aurora Susu Caty 2.jpg|Susu Caty as Twila Mimi Caty 2.jpg|Mimi Caty as Estella Jessie.png|Jessie as Selena Sally Seaplane.jpg|Sally Seaplane as Ursula The_Char_11501.jpg|Princess Yum Yum as Emma Gallery (The Main Heroes) Pingu as Rayman.gif|Pingu as Rayman Gallery (The Main Females) Pingi as Ly the Fairy.png|Pingi as Ly the Fairy Gallery (The Main Villains) Mr. Dave as Admiral Razorbeard.png|Dave as Admiral Razorbeard Gallery (Video Games) Pingu 1.png|Pingu 1 Pingu Brain Games.jpg|Pingu Brain Games Pingu 2 - Revolution.png|Pingu 2: Revolution Pingu's_All_New_Animated_Series.png|Pingu's All New Animated Series Pingu Arena.png|Pingu Arena Pingu 3.png|Pingu 3: Hoodlum Havoc Pingu Raving Men.png|Pingu Raving Men Pingu Raving Men 2.png|Pingu Raving Men 2 Pingu Raving Men TV Party.png|Pingu Raving Men TV Party Pingu Origins.png|Pingu Origins Pingu Legends.png|Pingu Legends Pingu Adventures.png|Pingu Adventures (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Parts (In Each Game) *Pingu 1 (PlayStation 1) *Pingu Brain Games (PlayStation 1) *Pingu 2: Revolution (PlayStation 2) *Pingu the New Animated Series *Pingu Arena (Nintendo Gamecube) *Pingu 3: Hoodlum Havoc HD (Xbox 360) *Pingu Raving Rabbids (PlayStation 2) *Pingu Raving Rabbids 2 (Nintendo Wii) *Pingu Raving Rabbids TV Party (Nintendo Wii) *Pingu Origins (Xbox 360) *Pingu Legends (Xbox 360) *Pingu Adventures (Android) Category:ThomasFan360 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs